1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile digital video recorder (MDVR), especially to a MDVR that has removable devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Public transport such as a bus or any other moving vehicle, including but not limited to trains, trucks, elevators, or powered equipment may have mobile digital video recorders (MDVR) to record the travel history so that when a traffic accident or incident inside or outside the vehicle occurs, the progress of the traffic accident or incident may be recorded. To record images, the conventional MDVR has a main board for processing the signals, a power supply board, and a hard drive or other digital storage device to store the images and other pertinent data including but not limited to audio and video. The main board, power supply board, and the hard drive and other components are mounted securely in a shell for protection. However, when the main board, power supply board, and the hard drive or other components are broken or have failed, the shell must be taken apart to remove the main board and the hard drive or other components for repair. Taking the shell apart is difficult and time consuming and is not convenient for the user to repair the main board, power supply board, and the hard drive or other components. In almost all cases the entire MDVR must be removed from the vehicle to accomplish repairs. This is difficult for the owner or user of the MDVR. In addition, upgrading to new technology requires the conventional MDVR to be removed from the vehicle and returned to the factory for the technology upgrade. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mobile digital video recorder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.